


Skin on Vibranium

by nursal1060



Series: Avengers Romances [8]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Avengers - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Body Exploration, Bottom Vision, Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, First Blow Job, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Horny Teenagers, Human/Robot, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Marvel Universe, Mutant Powers, Mutants, Naked Touching, Pillow Talk, Pre-Avengers (2012), Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, Stimulants, Teen Romance, Teenage Drama, Teenagers, The Vision - Freeform, Top Wanda, Touching, X-Men Avengers Crossover, X-Men and Avengers, X-men - Freeform, body kissing, cute smut, human/nonhuman, quicksilver - Freeform, scarletvision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 21:01:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8911801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Wanda and Vision are dating, and for the first time, Wanda is touching Vision's body and getting a better feel for him than she ever imagined. Plus, Pietro trying to barge in on them more than once.(Teenage AU/Slight Smut and Fluff!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Collab with my friend Kjer, we wrote this excerpt originally in a longer reader insert fic.  
> I really hope you enjoy it! Comments and kudos are always appreciated. <3

Wanda knocked on Vision’s door after she finally made it through the halls of the Stark tower, “Vision~?” She was bouncing. Vision had finally agreed that he was ready to let her feel his metal body. Being an android in love with a human, he often gave the pleasure and didn't feel comfortable with it the other way around. Today was an exception.  
Vision smiled and opened the door to hisroom, “Hello Wanda.”  
Wanda smiled from ear to ear, “I’m so happy you let me come over!”  
Vision let her in and told her, “I'm happy you wanted to come over too.”  
Wanda came inside his small room cluttered with tools and a bed and asked him seriously, “So...you’re going to let me touch you?”  
Vision nodded and said, “You’ve been wanting to for a long while and I think i have become comfortable with you touching me to let you roam.” Wanda went to his lofty bed and sat as Vision began to disappearify his clothing. Vision fidgeted on the bed naked after a few short moments.  
Wanda smiled as she gave him a looking over, “You're so handsome, Vision.”  
Vision smiled shyly, “T-Thank you.” She sat closer and started with gentle motions, beginning with with just touching his face and shoulders.  
Vision smiled and asked, “Does my skin seem strange to you?”  
Wanda shook her head, “I rather like it. It's smooth and cool.” She massaged his shoulders and tried to understand how much sensation he could feel based on his reactions.  
Vision smiled, “It feels nice for your hands to touch my skin.”  
Wanda smiled, “You feel my hands well enough?”  
Vision nodded, “You're warm and your hands are soft.” Wanda giggled and felt down his red chest.  
Vision said, “I can't feel you as much on my chest.” Wanda smiled and kissed the spaces where his nipples would be. Vision froze for a second as she brushed the area, “I felt t-that.”  
Wanda asked, slightly amazed, “Really?” She attempted to kiss him where they should be.  
Vision nodded, “I-It feels interesting… And nice…”  
Wanda smiled, “First time feeling this?”  
Vision nodded slowly, “… No one else has touched me there.”  
Wanda kissed his stomach, then bent one of his legs and kissed his thigh before asking, “Here neither?”  
Vision stuttered at the strange sensation through his vibranium person, “N-No.. No one h-has tried…”  
Wanda giggled, “Good~” She kissed his inner thigh softly.  
Vision smiled and told her, “T-That feels nice.”  
Wanda asked, “It does?” Vision nodded quickly. Wanda kissed all the way down to his robotic package. Vision squirmed slightly but sighed happily as she moved towards it.  
There was a sudden knock at the bedroom door. Wanda blushed and hid. Vision put his clothes on and opened the door to reveal Peter, “Wanda, I was gonna ask before you left but then I got distracted and forgot… and then dinner and I remembered! Can I have five bucks?” He was smirking evilly at her he knew what he was blocking by showing up.  
Wanda almost yelled, “YOU!” She used her lightning and shocked him.  
Peter whined as it hit him, “Ow! What the hell?! It’s just five bucks not a million!”  
She hissed and pointed, “GET. OUT.”  
Peter snickered, “What? Why?”  
Wanda hissed threateningly, “I WILL shock your balls and leave you sterile if you don't leave me alone in 3-2-” Peter was out of the house before she got to two.  
Wanda sighed after he left, “Sorry…”  
Vision smiled, “No, it is quite alright.”  
Wanda said, “Can I...suck you? I-I mean if it's okay with you…” Vision’s eyes widened at the slightly lewd request but he nodded in approval.  
“And can I undress you this time?” Vision nodded again and let her take his clothes off, deappearifying them as they hit the ground until he was naked again.  
Wanda gently helped him out and sat him down on the bed. “Is it okay?”  
Vision said, “Yes, I am just a bit nervous.”  
Wanda nodded in understanding, “Let me know if anything is bothersome.” Wanda gently reached to touch his metal crotch. Vision gasped slightly when she touched it and moaned barely more than a whisper. She rubbed it up and down to create friction.  
Vision moaned out, “Wanda… t-that feels incredible…”  
Wanda kissed him down below, “Better.” Vision moaned out. Wanda kissed and began to lick and suck his metallic cock. Vision panted and leaned back on his hands and against his back wall to steady himself. She m sucked him gently, trying to cause as much sensation as possible. Vision moaned out her name and tried to refrain from bucking as he neared his automated climax.  
Wanda whispered as she let go of his cock, “It's okay to be loud…”  
Vision asked her, “A-Ah~ Are you s-sure?”  
Wanda nodded, “Please. It turns me on.”  
Vision moaned as she sucked him harder, “W-Wanda!~” Wanda rubbed and sucked like she was a master of his body. She sucked until he finally came and his circuits slowed down from their excitement.  
Vision gasped out and laid back on his bed to relax, “W-Wanda… t-that was amazing… I… I never thought I could…”  
Wanda giggled and dramatically licked her lips, “Delicious~”  
Vision smiled shyly, “T-Thank you…”  
Wanda smiled predatorily, “I like making you happy.”  
Vision said, “I could not ask for more.”


End file.
